Sonic and Tails in the Battle of the Philippine Sea
by HOWIEBLOG
Summary: Sonic and Tails are back on another amazing adventure. This time they are somewhere over the West Pacific Ocean. Will our heroes prevail and win the day?


The Imperialists had suffered epic losses for the past several months. Admiral Yamamoto had been shot down; Admiral Koga had died in a plane crash only a year later. And the US Fast Carrier Task Force was now preparing to take the entire Marianas Island Chain. Admiral Toyoda would not allow the filthy American pig-dogs to take the precious "Japanese" island of Saipan, not without a fight. In June, as the beautiful Pacific summer was becoming cruel to the sweat-blanketed soldiers and sailors fighting in the region, the Americans invaded Saipan. Hundreds of ships, soldiers, marines and aircraft were all swarming in the central Pacific, giddy to destroy the Imperial Japanese war machine. As the V Amphibious Corps was battling their way across the island of Saipan, the Japanese launched desperate counterattacks to stop the advance of American forces. From Saipan, the American air force could bomb Japan's home islands, and their fighter aircraft would be able to attack any Japanese fleet entering the area.

With their backs against the wall, Admiral Toyoda knew that it was time for the fateful battle, the Kantai Kessen. The Emperor made it clear that failure was not acceptable. The Japanese Navy must crush the American scum, the weak Westerners who have belittled us for so long. His confidence was high, despite the fact that Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox were ready to do battle with the Japanese Navy.

"Kicking ass here is gonna be much easier than dealing with Dr. Eggman," said Sonic as he stood upon the top wing of Tails's biplane.

"Don't get overconfident, Sonic," said Tails, "or else we might just find ourselves dealing with Tojo himself."

"Ha! Don't worry, pal. I could take that Tojo sonofabitch any day, but today I've got a date with the Japanese Navy."

There were at least two hundred American aircraft flying in formations just in front of Sonic and Tails, but Sonic was only appreciating the cool paint jobs on the sides of the F6F Hellcats. Out for blood, the leading pilots in every formation had shark jaws painted around their fuselages. One dive bomber to the direct right of Sonic had a beautiful redheaded woman painted on the side, a red dress flowing around her shimmering legs.

"Damn, look at the set on that one," said Sonic.

"I'm bisexual," said Tails, but Sonic couldn't hear him over the sound of the biplane's roaring engine.

The American planes careened to the right and began to descend, ready to begin their attack on the Japanese fleet. Tails carefully maneuvered the biplane to a lower altitude and kept the enemy ships in his trajectory of attack. Tails knew that it was his job to keep Sonic from getting himself in too much trouble. The Japanese ships were coming into their sight on the horizon, the fearsome collection of steel and firepower sitting on the dark blue waters. Sonic smirked when he saw the puny collection of fighters defending the fleet when the American attack arrived.

The Japanese fighters launched at the American enemies, but they were picked off one-by-one and shot into smoky ruin. Sonic and Tails tore their way through the dogfight as F6F Hellcats seized their prey like harriers. The steel-encased monoplanes, with their powerful engines and six .50 calibre machine guns, were swirling through the Pacific sky. The Japanese fighters were dropping like wounded seabirds to the sea below.

The American dive bombers and torpedo bombers then spotted a group of Japanes oil tankers, and they pounced, taking turns launching their arsenal at the helpless ships. A group of three torpedo bombers was preparing to make a run for the broad side of one of the carriers. Four Japenese pursuers were coming in on the bombers' blind side. Sonic jumped and Spin Dashed across the sky, ripping straight through two of the fighters instantly, before he double-jumped in order to come back with another Spin Dash to finish off the last two. Sonic then jumped backward and landed atop Tails's biplane once again, his kickass red shoes were completely flawless.

The oil tankers were blown to pieces and sinking into the ocean in a ring of oil, debris, and bodies. With the Japanese fleet now virtually without air support, they fired anti-aircraft guns in a panic. Immobilizing booms started to pop off all around the anti-imperialist warriors. As every new puff of black smoke blasted into existence, shrapnel could be heard ripping through the air.

"Tails, let's go balls to wall already and swoop down to those Japanese carriers! This is giving me a headache!"

"Sure thing, Sonic!"

Tails cranked up the speed, turning a perfect curve toward the sea. Sonic held on tightly to the top wing as the biplane dropped to only a few hundred feet, and Tails steered the nose of the plane straight at the Japanese carriers.

"Okay now just fly right over that closest one!" said Sonic.

Tails pushed the throttle up even further.

"Now this should be an easy one," Sonic said as he lifted a small 500 pound high explosive bomb from the plane.

And he jumped from the wing of the biplane. Sonic fell headfirst toward the carrier from just above its deck.

"Go to hell you Imperialist scum," said Sonic.

Sonic chucked the bomb downward, then leaped off the bridge of the ship and rocketed back toward the heavens as the aircraft carrier exploded and sank into the sea.


End file.
